


Face

by gotsichi7



Series: song prompts [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Its more like, M/M, and tries to fix it, basically jb does stupid things, but like jinyoung is pissed, i have no idea how to tag this, so basically he misses jinyoung's face, they fight and jaebum hasnt seen jinyoung in a while, yea, youngjae and yugyeom are just mentioned in the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsichi7/pseuds/gotsichi7
Summary: Jaebum screwed up more than once but all he really wants is to see Jinyoung’s face.





	1. Face

**Author's Note:**

> based on the GOT7's Face. This was requested on my tumblr for the song prompt fic challenge.

Jaebum sent a small smile towards the barista handing him his coffee and head towards the table where Yugyeom and Youngjae sat deep in conversation. He woke up feeling a weird kink in his neck, his heart heavy with unresolved emotion that he really just wanted to beat away but knew it wouldn’t be that easy.

“Yeah… so now, Jinyoung-hyung walks to work everyday.” Youngjae finished his sentence that rung through Jaebum’s head like security alarms but he doesn’t let the weight on his chest from hearing that name show and took a seat next to them.

“Through this road?” Yugyeom asked, feigning the innocence of a curious child as he absentmindedly stirred his coffee with his straw.

“Yeah. That’s why we saw him just now you dimwit,” Youngjae rolled his eyes before finally acknowledging Jaebum, looking directly at him. “Jaebum-hyung, are you okay?”

Jaebum knew he wasn’t in any sense okay. He could feel blood drain from his face, Youngjae’s voice sounding miles away. His muscles were frozen stiff from the information he had just received.

Jinyoung had just passed the road just a moment ago. Jinyoung walked by this very road everyday to work, across the coffee shop he frequents almost on a daily, and yet he had never seen Jinyoung; not even once. Jaebum could have seen him if he had arrived earlier with Youngjae but he hadn’t. He wondered if it was a sign.

_So close and yet so far._

“Jaebum-hyung?” Yugyeom asked, sounding almost scared that Jaebum hasn’t moved an inch, rigid in his seat. “Are you there?”

Jaebum snapped himself out of it for a moment, panic still settling weirdly in his stomach. Youngjae and Yugyeom had no idea what had happened between them. The fall out of the two childhood friends that none of their other close friends had found out about. So they wouldn’t know why he was reacting this way. They had no idea.

“Why does Jinyoung walk?” Jaebum mumbled, trying to play it off as nonchalant but surely failing miserably.

“His car got towed away and he doesn’t have money to pay for the fines he collected over the years. Didn’t he tell you?” Youngjae cocked his head toward Jaebum, confusion painted on his face as he spoke.

Jaebum tried to blink away the pain in his heart from the troubles he didn’t know Jinyoung had gotten into. He should have been there. He should have helped out and when Jinyoung needed him most, he wasn’t there.

He let out a groan of frustration. This was all his fault. If he wasn’t so stupid, they would never have gotten into a fight. Yugyeom and Youngjae looked increasingly alarmed from the way Jaebum had his fist clenched. .

“How long ago did you guys see him?” Jaebum choked, feeling a burning desire to see the younger by all means. “Would he have gotten far?”

“I don’t think so,” Yugyeom stuttered looking at Youngjae for help but Youngjae just stared at their hyung, wide eyed. Jaebum was strung too tightly to notice the distress they were going through. He stood up with abrupt force, almost knocking down the drinks on the table in front of him.

“I have to go,” he said, not caring if anyone heard him and ran for the exit.

He ran towards the direction of the restaurant Jinyoung was working at, trying his best to avoid the morning rush of the crowd but inevitably crashing into people, knocking them as adrenaline pumped through his veins. He warranted some sour looks but he didn’t care; his feet moving fast as he thread through the crowd to look for Jinyoung.

And then he saw something familiar; a grey scarf wrapped around a large navy coat. It was Jinyoung. It had to be him. The Jinyoung who was his best friend all his life; who he had lived most of his life with; who had kissed one drunken night, ruining their friendship altogether and the Jinyoung who he had not seen for a whole three weeks and missed so dearly it haunted his dreams, keeping him awake.

So he ran towards the man who stood waited for the light to turn green on the pedestrian crossing. Squeezing himself between people, accidently pushing them but regardlessly pushing forward, ignoring all the other sounds as he prayed he could beat the timer and catch up. His vision tunneled to Jinyoung desperate to reach him before it was too late; before Jinyoung slipped out of his fingers again.

He arrived behind the man, panting from exhaustion and suddenly, before he could even reach out to Jinyoung, he was afraid. The fear that Jinyoung wouldn’t want to see him ate him up despite the shaky hand he lifted. His gaze was fixed to the fabric of the navy coat covering Jinyoung’s elbow. All he had to do was reach out but he was frozen because there was a reason they had fallen apart. There was a reason why they didn’t make contact since the night Jaebum had kissed him; drunken. What if Jinyoung just doesn’t want him back in his life the way Jaebum did?

Beep…

The beeping from the timer above his head reminded him that time was running out. From the corner of his eyes he could see the numbers on the display decreasing rapidly which only made him antsier. Each beep growing louder and more urgent, the sound deafening in Jaebum’s ear, he wanted to just vomit from the panic and anxiety building up in him.

3..

2..

And yet, Jaebum’s hand, despite the shakiness, stayed floating between their bodies, close enough so he could just grab Jinyoung by the arm but far enough that he could just drop it and pretend he didn’t just run like a mad man to find Jinyoung.

1…

A loud buzz indicated the lights turn to green and pedestrians could now cross the road. Jaebum’s mind short circuited, all doubt zapped away when he grasped Jinyoung before the other moved away from him.The force from him holding Jinyoung back causing the other to stumble in his step and Jinyoung lets out a startled noise before he turned around.

“YAH, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?” the man shouted. The man that Jaebum was holding by the arm looked pissed. The man that JAebum had stopped from crossing the road, as it turns out, wasn’t Jinyoung. The man who was in the identical coat and scarf pulled his arm out of Jaebum’s grasped and grumbled aloud. Now that Jaebum had seen him, he had taken a closer look he looked nothing like Jinyoung.

“I’m so sorry. I thought you were someone else,” Jaebum bowed, unsure of what else he could offer, too bewildered that he was so sure it had been Jinyoung; too shocked at the turns of events.

Maybe it was a sign; a sign that the universe didn’t want him to see Jinyoung. A sign that the whole running three blocks like a mad man during the morning rush was a very bad idea and he was never meant to try and see Jinyoung.

“Jaebum?”

Jaebum looked up and there he was, Jinyoung looking at him with a worried expression, his eyes wide and shiny and face drained of colour from the cold.

“Are you alright?” Jinyoung’s voice sounded soothing in his ears. The kind of soothing that melted all Jaebum’s worries away. The kind that Jaebum had been yearning to hear.

Jaebum laughed; almost maniacally and Jinyoung looked puzzled for a second.

“Gosh, I missed your face,” Jaebum gushed.


	2. Forever or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung, however, just studied him, unforgivingly wordless about Jaebum’s honesty.  
> “What do I have to do so you would know?” Jaebum asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on the song prompt, forever or never by shinee.

_ Gosh, I missed your face _

 

Jinyoung looked like he was going to get mad at Jaebum again. The face he pulled almost like a scolding mother trying to school her child from bad behaviour. 

 

“Why do you look so exhausted?” Jinyoung bites, obviously trying to ignore whatever Jaebum had said despite hearing it loud and clear, a clear blow to Jaebum’s feelings because it felt like a glass was cutting a clean wound across his heart. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me about your car?” Jaebum blurted, swallowing his own feelings because that wasn’t important right now. Jinyoung was priority; Jinyoung is always top priority. An expression of shock crossed Jinyoung’s face but he doesn’t say anything. “How much was the fines? I would pay for it. Let me pay for it.”

 

Jinyoung closed his eyes and heaved a sigh, all the shock turning into another expression of annoyance. To a foreign eye, Jinyoung may look calm but Jaebum could see his patience weaning and he was quite sure it was from him asking the wrong questions.

 

“You don’t need to, hyung. I can handle it on my own.” said Jinyoung, firmly. His fingers curled around the strap of the backpack he was carrying, adjusting it as if he was about to leave. 

 

“No wait,” Jaebum chortled. 

 

Jinyoung looked at him, annoyance still evident in his eyes but he visibly held it down well and gives Jaebum a chance; a chance that Jaebum isn’t quite sure he deserves. “What is it?” he gritted.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jaebum offered, searching Jinyoung’s face for some sign of forgiveness but there was none.

 

“What are you sorry about, hyung?” Jinyoung said, the words sharp with bitterness and concealed pain. Jaebum doesn’t like how it stabs his heart. 

 

“For what happened,” Jaebum replied. “I was drunk when I kissed you, and pushed you away. I’m sorry for crossing the line.”

 

Jaebum looked up at Jinyoung after the words left his mouth, searching for a reaction, a reply or something but Jinyoung was also looking at the ground, wordless. They stood in silence for a 

moment, Jaebum’s heart beating erratically with nerves and pain of the lies he was sprouting. He wasn’t sorry for kissing Jinyoung. However, he was sorry for pushing him away, for telling Jinyoung to _just_ _forget about it_ when it was all that kept him up all night. He was sorry that he waited for days to confront him but he was never sorry for kissing jinyoung; never.

 

Jinyoung finally looked at Jaebum, lifting his head slowly, Jaebum immediately recognizing the hurt held within his expression, his eyes glassy with tears threatening to fall and his lips tight in a straight line from where he was probably holding in a sob. Jinyoung shook his head, wiping a tear that managed to escape with the back of his hand. 

 

“I don’t need an apology,” Jinyoung said brokenly.

 

Without further thought, Jaebum stepped closer, trying to catch Jinyoung before he could leave his proximity but Jinyoung held a firm hand to keep him away. Jinyoung kept shaking his head and Jaebum wasn’t sure if it was from the want of not crying or wanting Jaebum to keep his distance. Regardless, each head shake cutting another wound on Jaebum’s already broken heart. 

 

Jinyoung looked at him, still looking like he was holding his tears in, eyes searching for something on Jaebum’s face for what felt like a full minute and then his gaze faltered when it seems he doesn’t find it. 

 

“I really have to get to work,” Jinyoung said finally, turning to leave, disappointment evident in his voice. Jaebum stood there for a moment wondering where it all went wrong. 

 

“Wait!” is all Jaebum can manage. The image of Jinyoung’s back turned to him physically hurting his chest that his voice sounded strained but he couldn’t give up. He simply couldn’t let Jinyoung go. 

 

“What is it now, hyung?” Jinyoung hissed, clearly mad. He doesn’t turn to face Jaebum at first but when he doesn’t get an answer he eventually does. “Can’t you see I don’t want to talk about it?” 

 

“BUT I DO!” Jaebum nearly shouted. “I can’t live everyday pretending I am ok with us not talking. I can’t sleep every night thinking that you hate me and don’t even want to look at me.” Jaebum now panting from the adrenaline pumping through his blood. He could feel people looking at him wildly but he was only looking at Jinyoung.  _ He was always only looking at Jinyoung. _

 

“I can’t live if you hate me, Jinyoung. I can’t.” Jaebum finally said in a whisper but he knew Jinyoung could hear him. He could see the flicker of emotions swirling in Jinyoung’s eyes. He knows now that there was no turning back. He had ruined the friendship they had built by revealing his feelings like this. Everything that Jaebum had tried to bury deep in his heart was now out in the open, vulnerable for Jinyoung to crush or save. 

 

Jinyoung, however, just studied him, unforgivingly wordless about Jaebum’s honesty. 

 

“What do I have to do so you would know?” Jaebum asked. It comes out like a beg and Jinyoung cocked an eyebrow at him, a look of confusion plastered across it. 

 

“What do I have to do so you would know that i like you?” Jaebum reiterates, clearer. Everything, literally everything, was now on the table.

 

“I have liked you since forever,” he added, a second later, voice  growing smaller as Jinyoung still remained silent, gaze unwavering, frozen.  _ Was this a bad idea? _

 

Jinyoung stepped closer with the same poker face.  _ This was a bad idea. _

 

“And if you don’t feel that way then we can just pretend like it never happened. But If there is that one percent that you do…” Jaebum pretty much rambled. 

 

And then it hits him, on his right cheek, the skin stinging and his hand immediately cupping it as if to soothe the pain. It took a few seconds for Jaebum to realize what had happened but there was no mistake. Jinyoung had slapped him, right across the face. 

 

“That’s for kissing me then being a complete jerk about it and leaving.” he said completely monotonously. Jaebum wasn’t sure if he should be angry or heartbroken. 

 

But then, Jinyoung invades his personal space, as quickly as the slap had happened, he pressed a soft kiss on Jaebum’s other cheek. The kiss a stark difference from the slap but Jaebum’s hand cups the affected cheek all the same. His face heating up with embarrassment which Jinyoung mirrored.

 

“You idiot,” Jinyoung flushed. “I like you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said i'll post yesterday but that just who i am apparently. i am sorry! hope you guys like this ending. 
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](http://got7doubleb.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/gotsichi7/)


End file.
